


Love Someone

by EvanHarr98



Series: Songfic Series [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98
Summary: 'Cause when you love someoneYou open up your heartWhen you love someoneYou make roomIf you love someoneAnd you're not afraid to lose 'emYou'll probably never love someone like I do
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Series: Songfic Series [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711198
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I cried while writing this... Oh goodness me, this was so fun to write. After my last story, I felt a bit tired and felt as though my creativness had died, but after writing this, goodness gracious me, it's come back with gusto :D

_There are days, I wake up and I pinch myself. You're with me not someone else._

_And I'm scared, yeah I'm still scared that it's all a dream_

_Cos you still look perfect as days go by,_

_Even the worst ones you make me smile._

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time._

Birds sang their songs high in the trees, above the garden, the sun smiled upon the little bungalow, it's golden light warmed Mumbo through his black woollen cardigan. In the years gone by, he and Grian had retired from their respective jobs and had moved from Hermit City and to the countryside, where they had been living for the last few years. The grass of the garden was so full and luscious with life, flowers poked their pretty little heads from the dirt, in which their roots were sheathed and a soft romantic tune sang from the radio beside Mumbo. 

The moustached man reclined on his wicker garden chair, his hair was slicked back from his forehead, but where it was once pure raven, it had been overtaken by the grey strands of old age. It was official, time had caught up to him. He could no longer hold Redstone, like he had before, his fingers were stiff and achy, he couldn't even think about clambering around complex circuits, not in his current state, his old friend, Arthur had decided that for him. Arthritis.

His eyes were closed against the soft yellow hues that bathed him, he was half asleep and humming along to the song that was playing, his partner, however, had decided that he wanted to try something. Mumbo was sure that as Grian grew older, he had become more playful. His mischievous nature had done nothing but flourish and with no one else around to prank or mess with, it was Mumbo who took the brunt. Of course, he didn't mind it. Grian's more childish side was one of the many reasons he loved him. No matter what had happened through their lives, there was one stability to it all, Grian could always paint a smile on Mumbo's face. 

_'Cause when you love someone, you open up your heart._

_When you love someone, you make room._

_If you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them_

_You've probably never loved someone like I do._

"Hey, Mumby!" Grian's voice interrupted the chorus of the song, pulling Mumbo from his place of restful dozing, he cracked an eye open and glanced to his lover. The man may as well have not aged a day. He still donned his signature red jumper, although the colour had drained over time, it was more of a lighter weathered red than it had used to be, his jeans were a lot baggier now, although Grian would never admit to abandoning his skinny jeans. His hair was still as unruly as ever, although the blond had faded and it was not salt and peppered, it was his eyes though, those bright blue eyes were the same as the day they'd met. So full with feeling, innocence and love. Mumbo adored those eyes. 

"Yes, love?" He hummed.

_When you say, you love the way I make you feel._

_Everything becomes so real. Don't be scared, no don't be scared._

_'Cause you're all I need._

"Watch this!" Grian grinned as he flicked on the CD player, the song that came on was bouncy and energetic, a soft beat to it, quick and excitable. Immediately, Grian had begun dancing, wriggling his hips from one side to the other, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Beside him was their parrot, Professor Beak. Of course, Grian had named him, and Mumbo was happy that it had put a smile on Grian's face. He didn't mind what the parrot was called, so long as Grian was grinning and laughing, Mumbo's life was complete. The old bird looked worse for wear, it's blue feathers were ruffled and his eyes were worn. It was obvious that he'd been well-loved, but it was equally as blatant that he was just as old as the two men. Professor Beak seemed a little slow on the uptake, but after a few moments, he had realised that the song had begun playing and he too began to dance. He wriggled his little body and nodded his head in an enthusiastic headbang. Mumbo chuckled a deep rumbling sound that reverberated around his chest and clapped his hands. 

"Wonderful!" He cheered. Grian beamed at the praise and then switched the song.

_And you still look perfect as days go by_

_Even the worst ones, you make me smile._

_I'd stop the world if it gave us time._

The song was strangely familiar and it took Mumbo a moment to realise what it was. Their son, Benji, had been obsessed with Lukas Graham growing up, he'd play all his songs and sing at the top of his lungs when they drove in the car. Mumbo grinned at the memory and groaned as he pushed himself up to his feet. His joints clicked and ached but he pushed through it, forgetting his stick, Mumbo ambled over to where Grian was stood. The silly little grin on his face was enough to light the entire world, Mumbo thought. How could such a beautiful man end up with him? Mumbo must have been the luckiest man on the planet. 

_'Cause when you love someone, you open up your heart_

_When you love someone, you make room._

_If you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them_

_You probably never loved someone like I do._

Mumbo's arms snaked around the shorter man's waist. Mumbo always adored their height difference. He liked being over a foot taller than the other man, it was so adorable to watch the blond stretch up on his toes to kiss him, it was even more so when Grian's stubborn nature got the better of him when trying to reach something on the top shelf. Mumbo remembered when they were younger, he'd tease the blond for his height and would often hold something that Grian wanted high above his head, however, Grian had the advantage there, he'd tickle Mumbo and immediately get what he wanted, the man was a menace when he did that. But Mumbo could hardly complain. 

The two wrapped their arms around each other and swayed together to the beat of the music, gentle and slow. Mumbo's eyes were locked on Grian's, a silly smile on his face. "Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?" He asked quietly, voice vibrating in his chest. Grian blushed slightly, even after years of compliments, Mumbo still had that effect on him. It was beautiful. Grian giggled and shrugged.

"You may have mentioned it."

_All my life, I thought it'd be hard to find the one 'till I found you._

_And I find it bittersweet, you gave me something to lose._

_But when you love someone, you open up your heart._

_When you love someone, you make room._

_If you love someone and you're not afraid to lose them_

_You've probably never loved someone like I do._

_You'll probably never love someone like I do._

Grian reached up onto his toes and pressed a kiss to Mumbo's lips, it was feather soft and gentle. Mumbo basked in it. He could have existed in that moment forever. He cherished every touch and every kiss that Grian gave him. The man was so perfect. Mumbo could barely cope with how much his heart swelled for the blond. When the two pulled away, a tear had trickled down Mumbo's cheek, Grian grinned at him and swiped it away with his thumb. "Now, what are you crying for, you silly old git?" Mumbo giggled through a sob and shrugged.

"I don't really know." He answered. "I'm just the luckiest man in the world, I guess." He shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Oki then guys! I hope you all enjoyed this, I did this songfic for myself, but I do have two request that are in the works, if anyone had any requests please let me know in the comments, otherwise, please leave kudos if you liked this and let me know your thoughts in the comments. My heart is singing with this fic, I can't really express how much I loved this :D 
> 
> The song that I featured was: Love Someone by Lucas Graham :D


End file.
